Soft and Sweet
by Appetence
Summary: Richonne smut...Rick and Michonne insomnia leads to a sweet and sexy encounter. Their first encounter. Alexandria. Post season 5/speculative season 6.
1. Chapter 1

There wasn't much in the way of entertainment within the confines of the Safe Zone, so when she happened upon a new book earlier that day while rifling though various drawers in her house, Michonne was delighted. Another restless night in Alexandria lead her downstairs to the kitchen, where she sat at the granite island with her new find. She suspected the contents of the book to be erotic in nature based on the title, _Liberating Lacey,_ which further heightened her excitement. It had been a long time, too long in fact, since she had experienced any real sexual arousal, and she welcomed the idea. Michonne questioned whether she should limit herself to reading it in her room, but figured the late hour would grant her adequate privacy.

A few chapters in, she allowed herself to get lost in the fiction, as though she was back in her Atlanta apartment and life was as it had always been. Tired of sitting on the hard bar stool, she stood up and leaned on her elbows against the counter top as she continued reading. She felt her face flush as she turned the pages. _"You look so sexy wearing my cuffs," he growled. "I'm gonna leave them on when I fuck you. Feel how hard I am? That's from thinking about every stroke, so hot and wet."_

"Can't sleep?"

Michonne jumped, her face burning as Rick walked into the kitchen toward her.

"Anything good?" he inquired, eyeing the novel in Michonne's hands.

"Nothing you'd be interested in." she quipped, trying to quell her arousal and embarrassment.

"Hmm." Rick smirked, a knowing smile danced across his lips as he caught a glimpse of the paperback cover. "I bet."

Michonne placed the novel, cover down, onto the granite top and turned to face him. "You doin' okay?" she asked softly, genuinely concerned, but eager to change the subject. It had been a few weeks since Carl's injury during the herd attack. He was recovering, but was still not quite himself. The emotional toll was visibly wearing on Rick, she could see it on his face and in his eyes.

During Carl's critical period in the infirmary, she and Rick had spent a great deal of time alone together. Michonne finally shared with him the truth about what happened to her son, and consequently her boyfriend and their friend. She was fearful for Rick's reaction to the monster she had become during that dark time, but he met her fears with understanding, holding her as she cried. There was a closeness between them now that was deeper than what they had previously shared and Michonne was grateful for it.

"I'm alright as I can be." Rick scratched his head and continued past her to the pantry to retrieve a bottle of water. Twisting it open he continued before taking a drink "he's just still acting so strange. He doesn't remember some things, he seems so...detached."

Michonne nodded, allowing him to continue. "He's not Carl right now." Rick finished, taking a drink from his bottle then capping it and placing it onto the island, standing in front of Michonne. He leaned his hip into the counter top and hung his head, staring blankly to the floor. "I don't know how to help him..."

"You're doing the best you can, Rick" she offered, placing her hand over his. "you're a good father, you know that." she warmly rubbed her thumb over the top of his hand a couple of times before sliding her hand back to the cold surface of the island.

Rick nodded, his eyes softening into hers. "Thank you." he breathed, his eyes scanning Michonne's face, looking down to her lips then back to her eyes. "We're lucky to have you." moving a little closer to her, he continued, "I just want you to know, I'm really glad you showed up, back at the prison." he clarified, tilting his head is his usual way "...and that you decided to stick around."

Michonne smiled, a delicate laugh escaped her lips as she softly shook her head and looked down for a moment, before returning her gaze to meet Ricks. Her eyes darted back and forth between his. "where else was I gonna go?" she teased, shrugging her shoulders and tilting her head to the side to mimic him, the smile never leaving her lips.

Rick laughed, her smile infectiously rubbing off on him. "I just wonder what you see in us, is all. It was a pretty rocky start, things haven't gotten any easier." he stated earnestly. "What have you gained out of all this?"

Michonne's smile faded, a serious haze replacing her expression. "Seriously, Rick?" she straightened her stance as her stare bore into him "you've given me another chance and a family. Carl, Judith, you... Rick, _you_ brought me back to life." her smile returned as spirit flickered back into her eyes.

Taking a audible inhale, then letting the air escape through his parted lips, Rick stared at Michonne for several seconds without words. He was never a man of many, and he knew the woman before him accepted that. Not only that, she accepted him for who he was, flaws and all. After all they had been through, she was by his side whether he was right or wrong, and when he was wrong, she set him straight as only she could. There was something magical about her, it fascinated him but terrified him at the same time.

As if propelled by an outside force, Rick took another step toward Michonne, leaving only a couple of inches between them. Placing his left hand against the counter top next to her body, he moved closer, then placing his right hand on the other side of her, pinning her between him and the island.

"I hope this is okay..." Rick quietly spoke, as his eyes narrowed in on her mouth.

Michonne's breath hitched in her throat as her heart rate escalated. The familiar warmth she had felt earlier while reading her novel returned as she felt Rick's breath on her skin. His natural masculine scent and the heat emanating from his body drew her in as the space between them narrowed. In a second that seemingly came out of nowhere, yet felt like it had been building for months, the distance between them was eliminated.

Rick lips found Michonne's as he pushed his hips against hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck, lacing her fingers into the soft hair at the back of he head. Their embrace was soft and sweet as they explored each other for the first time. Rick moved his hands from the cold granite surface to Michonne's waist, delighting in how her body felt. A blissful rhythm came naturally to them as their kiss deepened, Rick slipped his tongue into her mouth and Michonne met his efforts with shared enthusiasm, pulling him closer, pouring herself into the moment.

Reluctantly coming up for air, their lips parted for a moment. Eyes met, foreheads touching, hastened breaths.

Rick's eyes wandered to the book behind Michonne. He looked back to her with mischief in his eyes and with his left hand he reached for it and looked at the front cover. "What's this about?" he smiled.

She laughed, bashfully looking up at him through her lashes. "Sex. A young, hot cop and sex."

Rick tossed the book back onto the counter and wasted no time grabbing Michonne's face and pulling her back into him. He kissed her feverishly, his tongue rapidly exploring her mouth as his hands draped down the sides of her face to her neck, along the sides of her breasts to her waist until he reached her hips. Reaching behind her, he felt the curve of her backside and firmly gripped her, pulling her against his body so she could feel his arousal. Letting out a low groan, Rick started walking backward, pulling Michonne along with him away from the kitchen...

...

There's more coming... ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"What are we doing?.." Michonne exhaled as Rick hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I don't know." he growled against her teeth. In a matter of seconds they had gone from a friendly conversation to this. Whatever this was. Mouths and tongues entanged, hands everywhere. Rick gripped Michonne's backside fiercely as he carried her through the living area into the downstairs hallway from the kitchen where their tryst began. Silencing her from any further questions, Rick plunged his tongue into her mouth again, tasting how sweet she was, reveling in the weight of her in his arms.

They entered the vacant downstairs guestroom, Rick taking his hands off of Michonne only long enough to close the door behind them as they crossed the threshold. In the same sweep, he flipped the light switch to illuminate a small lamp in the far corner of the room. It was just enough to get the layout of the room and to make out the features of Michonne's face. She opened her eyes to meet his, hooded with desire and ready for whatever was to come.

Rick scanned the space and quickly found a small twin bed across the room. Once reaching the foot of the bed, he turned and slowly lowered himself onto the edge of the matress. Michonne relaxed her legs' grip around his waist and repositioned herself onto her knees. She brought her hands from around Rick's neck and cradled his face in her palms, kissing him softly and staring into his piercing blue eyes. She held his cheeks, admiring the angles of his handsome face as she slowly retreated, creating space between them. Rick, looking on and panting from arousal, tightened his hold around her waist, not desiring to let her out of his grasp.

 _Was she having second thoughts, regret?_ He wondered. He wasn't sure what had come over them in the short span of time between the kitchen and the guest room, but he liked where this was headed and didn't want it to stop.

Michonne dropped her hands from Rick's face down onto his shoulders and braced herself against him as she stood up. Once standing, she let her hands leave him and fall at her sides, staring down at him as he peered up to look into her eyes, his hands holding the sides of her waist, ready to pull her back if she tried to leave.

"You really want this?" she queried, a soft and velvety tone to her voice.

Rick tilted his head and raised his eyebrows in response. "You _really_ need to ask?"

The corner of Michonne's lip curled into a flirtacious smile as she crossed her arms in front of her body, gripping the corners of her top. She hesitated for a moment before lifting her arms up, bringing her shirt over her head, then dropping it to the floor beside her.

Rick's eyes slowly trailed down her face, along her neck as he admired her feminine clavicle before taking in the soft mound of her breasts peeking over the top of her deep purple thin lace bra. He bit his lower lip, sinking his teeth deep into his own flesh as he took her in, then returning his gaze to hers. A fire she had never seen burned behind his eyes as he looked up at her, eager to see what was next.

His fingertips slowly traced the brim of her pants until both hands met at the front of Michonne's tight black jeans. Never taking his eyes off hers, Rick pinched the fabric between his thumb and index finger and slowly undid the top button. Michonne's body quaked at the sensation of his digits skimming the waistline of her jeans, then lingering above her zipper. His touch was warm, but sent chills though her body. She sucked in a deep breath, letting it out and relaxing her shoulders, peering down at him in approval.

Rick then proceeded to pull, ever so slowly, down on her zipper. He was sure to hold her gaze, basking in the response he elicited from her. She was putty in his hands. Once her zipper was undone, Rick reached up, tucking his fingers into the space between her skin and the fabric, tracing the round curve of her backside and forcing her wears down past her hips, then down her thighs and past her knees.

Michonne stood before him, only her most delicate parts covered by thin lace. He smiled devilishly at her as he ran his hands up the back of her thighs until he was just under her gluteal fold. He gripped her thighs tightly, his fingertips mere millimeters from her pinnacle.

Sensing she was losing the upper hand, Michonne promptly grasped Rick's wrists and released herself from his grip. Rick let go and rested his hands onto the top of his still covered thighs.

"Take off your shirt." Michonne demanded.

Rick quickly complied, pulling the soft grey cotton henley over his head and tossing it away from him onto the floor, a dutiful grin on his lips. "Now what?" he playfully responded. eagerly awaiting his next command.

Michonne silently bent forward and gripped Ricks upper thighs, her eyes narrowed as she undid his top button and without hesitation unzipped him, then pulling on the side hem of his pants. She was done playing games.

Rick pushed his pants and underwear down past his strong thighs and pushed them off at the ankles, promptly reaching for Michonne's thin lace panties and pulling them down over her hips and past her knees, then pulling her body close to him and placing soft kisses over the sensitive skin under her navel. He then dragged the tips of his right fingertips along the inside of her right leg, eventually reaching and then loitering at the crease of her upper thigh. He ceased kissing her, just leaning his forhead against her abdomen, inhaling the scent of her as he lightly brushed his index finger over her folds. Michonne let her head fall back as her fingers again found their way into Rick's unruly curls. Rick breathed her in as he applied greater pressure, his second and third fingers dipping into Michonne's entrance slightly, greeted with warm welcome. He continued onward, unable to restrain his desire to feel inside of her and carefully pushed his digits inside of Michonne...

...;)


	3. Chapter 3

A haze took over his mind as Rick sank deeper into Michonne's core. It was an out of body experience. She was there, he knew he was there, but the experience was happening in another dimension. The room spun around him, but Rick used Michonne's body as his touchstone as he lost all sense of time and space. His head rested heavy against her stomach as he breathed in her scent and felt her body tightly surrounding his fingers, his knuckles wet from her pleasure, the pleasure _he_ was providing her. Perhaps that was what he couldn't grasp. This was his doing, the warmth and the writhing of her incredible form above him was because of what he was giving her right then, right there.

Her body involuntarily shook as he moved his fingers in and out, thrusting deeper each time he re-entered her.

"Rick.." she whispered, more for herself than for him. She couldn't believe what was happening. Feeling his forehead against her navel, hot and damp from the thick air that surrounded them wasn't enough. His breath rhythmically caressing her skin as he exhaled wasn't adequate to prove that she was here with him now, his hands touching her, his fingertips inside of her. Hearing herself say his name made it more real.

Suddenly he stopped. Michonne loosened her grip on his hair, afraid she had been pulling too aggressively. She looked down upon his face, concerned that she may have hurt him and was met with blue eyes, blazing with lust. He didn't look like a man in pain.

Rick slowly stood from where he had been in front of her on the small guestroom mattress, his chest, hot and damp, pressed against Michonne's, his warm breath now hitting her face. For a second they stood, taking stock of what had transpired. Just as Michonne was about to utter something, she was abruptly interrupted by Ricks mouth on hers. He kissed her with a passion she had never felt, one hand cradling the side of her face as the other found it's way to her bra closure, working at undoing the only fabric separating them from mutual nakedness.

Once he had undone her bra, Rick quickly pulled it away from her body, discarding it to the floor and gripping her breasts with both hands while he continued kissing her with relentless longing. Michonne's lips emitted a small whimper when he finally released them. Her body was aching in the most delicious way and she wanted him to know it was all because of him.

Before she realized what had happened, Michonne found herself on the bed, the back of her thighs against Ricks shoulders as his strong grip on her sides hoisted her up toward the headboard, her head nearly hitting it just as he finished positioning her. Rick's shoulders pushed into the crook of her knees as he brought himself up to kiss her, the tops of her thighs against her chest. She could feel his abdomen against her clit, his weight ambrosial on top of her.

Rick sank his teeth into Michonne's bottom lip as he pulled away from her, bringing her flesh with him as he retreated. It hurt in the most exquisite way. Once they were separated, Rick let his hands glide from her rib cage down the sides of her waist, along her hips and up the back of her thighs, hooking his grip into the soft area behind Michonne's knees where his shoulders had been. He pushed her legs toward the headboard, flexing her hips and elevating her pelvis up off of the mattress.

Michonne propped herself up onto her elbows, watching Rick as he placed a delicate kiss on the inside of her right knee, then the left. With a deliberately tortuous pace, Rick made his way up her thighs, placing lingering kisses, trailing his tongue against her skin, causing tremors to quake through her. Michonne continued to watch him work, never taking her view from him as he made his way toward her center. The look in this eyes confirmed that he knew he was driving her mad, and loving every second of it. Once he finally reached her, he was sure to hold her eyes as he opened his mouth and caught her clit with the crease in the center of his tongue.

Michonne let out a loud gasp as she lowered herself back on to the mattress and reached for the comforter beneath her, gripping it, holding on for dear life. For several moments Rick alternated between using his tongue and lips to please Michonne, pulling at her softly and enjoying the taste of her. He pushed her knees higher to reveal more of her for partaking, and he did. Rick ran his tongue along the length of her slit toward the very back of her opening, then sinking his tongue into her, delighting in the electricity he felt coursing through her because of it.

"Oh...mmmmmm" she quietly mewed, unsure if she could handle anymore without losing it. "stop." she finally pleaded.

Rick lifted his head and ceased pushing her legs up, allowing her backside to sink back into the mattress. Taking in a deep breath, he remained motionless and locked eyes with her, unhappy that she requested he stop consuming her. He had more to give and intended to finish what he had started, come hell or high water. "you alright?"

"I want you."

A devilish smile tugged at his lips as he placed another soft kiss over her bulb, bringing his arms from behind her thighs up and over the top of her legs, dragging his rough hands up her torso to each of her breasts. Rick continued planting small kisses on each of her hip bones and back to her midline below her navel as he made his way up her body. He eventually pulled himself up on top of her, kissing her lips. Michonne could taste herself on his tongue, the reality of what was happening hitting her once again; Rick had been pleasuring her with his mouth, and now his body was pressed against hers. She could feel his member grazing the inside of her thigh. She caught her breath and continued kissing him back, reaching down to feel his girth in her hands.

Once Michonne gripped him, Rick pulled away from her lips, a deep groan escaping his throat. Her hand held him firm, she meant business and he was ready for work. He could only allow her to glide her hand up and down his shaft a few times before he couldn't take anymore. Dying to be inside her, Rick reached down and took himself from her, running the head of his cock along the length of her slit a couple of times, coating himself with her secretions before he slowly began pushing himself inside her...

...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**_

 _ **I love the feedback and appreciate your kind words!**_

 _ **I am new to the world of fanfic, (and smut for that matter) so it delights me to read that you have enjoyed my work. Please keep the feedback coming! I'm looking forward to writing more, just waiting for some inspiration to hit me :)**_

* * *

Warmth and indescribable pleasure enveloped them as their flesh became one in that moment.

Rick drove himself into Michonne slowly at first, fighting his voracious appetite for her. Despite the fire between them demanding more, more fury, more frenzied exertion, he held back. He pushed himself further until absolutely no physical space between them remained.

Looking into her warm eyes assured him that this was where he belonged. Rick could feel his heart beating out if his chest while he tried to completely absorb the experience of being with Michonne in this moment, just as it was.

Life was a funny thing. It didn't play out the way he thought it would. Without considering the obvious chaos and madness, he could have surmised that he and Lori would not have made it. They loved each other, but that was not enough. Was love alone ever enough? Perhaps under different circumstances, in a world that no longer existed. At one time, _love was enough._

But this time, _n_ _ow,_ he felt something all-encompassing. Something real. Something he hadn't felt before. Something like love, but more.

The beautiful person before him demanded nothing from him but his truth. That he be who he really was and live and die for the people he loved. With Michonne he felt like he was really home. _She_ was home.

Slow and steady, Rick moved with Michonne while small moans and gasps escaped her lips as he penetrated her. Her hips rocked each time he pushed himself against her and he could feel her body pulling him further in as their slick flesh moved rhythmically together. Michonne spread her thighs further, gripping his hips and bringing him as close as she could. Between soft kisses on her lips, Rick rested his mouth against her neck, inhaling and tasting her skin, loving how damp and warm she was becoming with each passing moment.

"Oh my god." she exhaled into his ear, unable to comprehend how incredible he felt inside her. She'd made love many times before, but something about being with Rick was different, he _coveted_ her. The way he moved was so deliberate, every inch of him was eliciting the sweetest pleasure she had ever experienced. He fit inside her like their bodies were made for this moment and this act with one another. Michonne gripped at his hair as she kissed his soft full lips while he made love to her agonizingly slowly. She grazed his bottom lip with her teeth, her desire for him growing with each thrust of his hips. She didn't know what to do with herself anymore, she wanted to cum, but never wanted it to end. Bringing her lips to Rick's ear, she gripped at his earlobe, softly sucking and pulling it away with her, whispering to him, "Rick, let me fuck you".

Rick's movements stopped as he pulled back to look at her. Michonne's eyes were veiled in desire as she stared into his baby blues. Her lips parted as her chest heaved with each breath. Michonne placed a hand firmly on Rick's chest, pushing at him to tell him to get onto his back. He quietly obliged, never taking his eyes from hers. Once onto his back, Rick gripped at Michonne's ass while she slowly lowered herself onto him. If he was hard before, he was beyond that point now. Once she had taken him inside her completely, Rick pressed the back of his head hard into the mattress, a low growl escaping his throat as Michonne began to ride him. He slid his hands up over her firm flat stomach and grasped at both of her breasts as she writhed on top of him. "you're perfect" he murmured, reaching around her waist and pulling her body down closer to him, capturing her left tit with his mouth and tracing small circles around her nipple with his tongue, then trailing across her chest to her right breast. He then dragged his open mouth against her skin up to her clavicle and lingered at her neck before finding his way back to her lips.

Michonne's pace had become more hastened while his mouth had explored her, driving Rick to the edge. He could feel her walls pulsing around him and was thankful that it appeared that she, too, was nearing her climax. Abruptly, Rick sat up, slightly bending his knees and locking her close to him. The slight bend of his hips brought her clit into contact with the base of Rick's dick and his pelvic bone, causing her greater pleasure as she rocked her body against him, sliding up and down his thick cock, making her wetter than she could have ever imagined she could be. Rick ran his fingertips up along her spine to the tops of her shoulders, gripping them and driving her down harder each time she descended his length. She felt the throbbing in her lower belly become more frequent, stronger each time as she felt her climax approaching, she couldn't fight it any longer.

After placing one last kiss on his lips, Michonne let her head fall back as her orgasm hit her. She felt her body become weak as it coursed through her veins. Rick all the while continuing to grind his hips against her and help her keep her pace gliding up and down his shaft while she came. She felt like screaming, but couldn't find her voice. She let out a raspy, breathy moan and could only whisper, "...Rick". At the sound of Michonne's voice and the trembling of her body as she held onto him, Rick reached his peak, his body jolted by the sensation as the apex of his ecstasy took him.

They slowly rocked against each other for a few seconds while they both came down from their high. Michonne brought her hands to Rick's cheeks, leaning back to take in his beautiful face. His eyes were soft as he looked up at her, marveling in her beauty and the way she made him feel.

"Wow", they both uttered simultaneously. A grin crept across both their faces and Rick let out a low gravelly laugh as he wrapped his arms tightly around Michonne's waist and fell back onto the mattress, taking her with him. Together they laid silent, never separating, while Rick ran his hands up and down the smooth skin of Michonne's back. Still laying on his chest, Michonne raised her gaze to Rick's and smiled. "I want this", she quietly admitted, looking deeply into Rick's eyes.

"Me too." he smiled, "been thinking about it for a while now, to be honest". He squeezed her tightly as he kissed her forehead. "I want this too."


End file.
